


A Question of Intention

by Talonfeather (Maysun)



Series: Papa and 'adad [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Durins Live, Don't Have To Read It For This To Make Sense, Dwarven Gender Is Fun, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Implied Kíli/Tauriel, In which Bilbo must impress Dis, Sansûkh Fanon Is Going To Be A Thing, Sort OF Mpreg?, but hey, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maysun/pseuds/Talonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which dwarven gender has nothing to do with ability to get pregnant, Bilbo and Thorin move along their relationship a little faster, I play with the events at the end of BoFA, and Dis has to make a judgment call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Intention

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Heir of Durin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686917) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera). 
  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



       It had been 5 months and 6 days since Bilbo fled Erebor. The shadow of the mountain still clutched at his heart. The past few weeks had kept him busy, trying to convince his relatives and everyone else who had looked to the empty halls of Bag End to see opportunity that he was alive, sane, and indeed Bilbo Baggins returned home. He rather thought that sharing out the bits and bobs from the troll hoard had helped speed things on a bit. Luckily enough for him the assessment had only just started, nothing had yet been removed to auction.

     Despite that, nothing had felt quite right as the night had fallen upon his first day home. He had dusted, swept, refilled his pantry, cooked no less than three meals enough for a party, and another batch of pastry beside. Papers had been gone though,  sorted, mussed, and sorted again. Bilbo had even changed every linnen in the house, moved the furniture around, and changed around his own room to another wing of Bag End altogether. That had occupied all of the last three days. The only place he had yet to touch was his garden, which was where he was now.

    Staring at his garden. 

  His perfectly well kept garden. His thriving garden.

    Certainly Hamfast deserved a feast in his honor. Bilbo prided himself on his ability to coax growing things to spout to the best of their ability, but truly his tomato plants never looked so glorious as they did in this moment. The early light of morning filtered through the last of the night's fog, smoke rising from his pipe, not a cloud in the sky, and a spring breeze tickled his nose. A caravan of dwarves passing over the hills.

    Wait.

    Bilbo choked on his pipe as a knock echoed from his entrance, down his halls, and out the garden window.

    "Coming!" He shouted, fumbling with the door, a frown on his lips as he jogged to the front hall. This certainly was unexpected but as he heard the gruff voices filtering through his open window, not entirely unwelcome.

    Pausing just before the door Bilbo took a deep breath, straightened his shirt, and pulled his door open to see a small group of dwarves standing on his front step, including the familiar face of-

    "Bombur!"

    "Bilbo!"

    Bilbo found himself enveloped in a tight embrace and inhaling thick strands of the red dwarven beard. Coughing, Bilbo pulled back with wide eyes and a frown.

    "What on this good green earth are you doing here, at the crack of dawn no less?"

    "Well Gloin and I came to guide the last caravan from the Blue Mountains, as our families are traveling with it," Bombur said, "And well, the Shire is on the way back..."

    "Of course," Bilbo said, still frowning slightly. He knew the route they would be taking, and the Hobbiton was about a 3 day out of the way. But then, he wasn't going to complain that the dwarf had come to visit. It was good to see a member of the company. Painful, but good.

    "Well do come in, all of you! It's not quite time for second breakfast but I dare say I can muster up some tea and a scone or two for everyone."

    Bilbo turned on his heel, trying to get control over his breathing again, and set the tea kettle on the fire before he heard footsteps follow him into the kitchen.

    "Oh," he said, noticing all at once that Bombor was followed in by two other dwarves, "Terribly rude of me, I'm sorry, I seem to have skipped right past the introductions. Bilbo Baggins, at your service." He said with a small bow, and was pleased to see a twitch of a surprised smile cross the face of the two new faces.

    "Warrior Orna, Child of Yuina," Said the taller and darker of the two, returning his bow. "At yours and your family's"

    "Lady Dis, Daughter of Fris," Said the lighter of the two and Bilbo gulped as she bowed without breaking her gaze from his "At yours and your family's."

    "Lady Dis-,"

    "We do have much to speak about Master Baggins," Dis said, holding up her hand to stop his stammering, "However I have been ordered to wait until you are seated and have a cup of tea in your hand before I start."

    "Oh the tea!" Bilbo said, turning around just in time to meet Bomber who was pressing a cup of tea into his hands and pressing him onto the bench.

    "Now just a moment-," Bilbo started again, feeling the all too familiar sensation of dwarves entering his home and shaking up his life.

    "Just read this first, please? Before you start with more babbling questions," Dis said with a frown that looked so familiar it made his heart ache.

    "Babbling!" Bilbo said, his own frown deepening as he was simply handed a rather thick seeming letter. Breaking the seal she could see there were actually two pieces of paper folded together. Scanning over them both, the smaller of the two looked very formal and the longer, more like a personal letter. Both were addressed to him, personally, by name.

    He looked back at the official letter, and his hand started to shake as he read. A formal apology on the behalf of the king, taking back his exile from Erebor. It was signed personally by-

   "King Under The Mountain, Thorin, Son of Thrain?" He looked up, first at Dis still standing in front of him and staring intently, and then to Bombur who offered him a smile. Both of them motioned him back to the paper in his hands.

    The longer letter wasn't in the same handwriting, or at least, not all of it. There seemed to be more than one author as the writing changed several times. Skimming again he could see all were members of the company, as they wrote their names at the beginning and even Fili and Kili had written something-

    "Fili and Kili!" He looked up again, his head feeling light.

    "Read it Master Baggins and then we will talk," Dis said firmly, and Bilbo looked back at the letter, starting from the top.

 

    Balin, of course, handled the formal introduction. An apology. Gratitude for him part in retaking the mountain. A reminder of his share of the gold.

    Ori, on behalf of those who couldn't write as well as himself. Several more apologies. More Gratitude. A hope he doesn't really hate them now and many requests he at least visit.

    Oin and Gloin seemed to wrestle over the pen, but their words were much the same.

    Bilbo skipped to Kili and Fili, explaining they were in fact alive. They had fallen but been saved, by two elves of Mirkwood no less. Their own apologies and requests that he visit. An amusing insight into the state of Erebor, since the mountain was filling with dwarves, elves, and men alike for winter.

    And then Thorin. In the same elegant handwriting as the formal letter. So many halting stops and blotched ink. More apology. He lives, again thanks to the fortunate aim of the Elven King's own son. He had lived and so had their child. His child. Lived. More apologies, an expression of unworthiness but still requesting forgiveness. Understanding if he choose not to return. Bilrin will grow up knowing of both his fathers, and what they can tell him of his Hobbit heritage they will, and perhaps the boy could visit some day?

    Bilbo felt his arms fall to his side and his head grew heavy as the room started to spin…

    "Oh dear," Bombur's quiet mutter was the last thing he heard for quite a while.

**  
**  


    Bilbo woke in his own bed, light of the midday falling through his open window and a dwarrowdam staring at him intently. He took a steadying breath, sat up straighter, and turned to meet Dis' gaze. He opened his mouth but she held up a hand glared in such a way that Bilbo was somehow reminded of Dwalin.

    "Master Baggins, we do have much to talk about," she said before sighing and leaning back in the chair. "But by Mahal I have not a clue where to start."

    "Thorin, the boys," Bilbo said, his voice sounding much too strained for his own liking, "They truly live?"

    "Well I have yet to see them myself, I do not see Bombur or Gloin as the type to be so deceitful. Nor do I understand what would be gained in making us believe so," she said, brow raised. "And to stave off your next question, that goes for the babe too. I have not yet met them, but I am told that...Bilrin is a healthy one and Thorin had a thankfully easy labor."

     "I should have been there," Bilbo heard the words escape his mouth before he could stop himself.

     "Yes you should have!" Dis nearly shouted. "And there is the crux of my problem with you! I have had letters beyond count from my brother, my sons, and even members of the Company I have never known! All of them extol your virtues and value and all requested I find a way to bring you back to Erabor along my way. For the life of me I cannot see what they see in a father who would run from the field of battle the moment he thinks things have gone south and Abandon. His. Child. You should have been there, and I would hear from you what made you flee just then when trolls and the White Orc himself could not make you do so, if my Sons are to be believed."

    Bilbo fidgeted for a moment a pulled his mind back to that moment so many months ago. The very thing he had been trying to avoid for weeks. He could feel tears stinging his eyes as he tried to blink them away and failed. His voice cracked when he finally spoke, the silence stretching into the unbearable. Dis' eyes never wavering from him.

    "I saw them fall," He started "First Fili, stabbed by Azog himself. Stabbed and then thrown from a tower. Thorin ran after them. I tried to follow but Dwalin and I were cornered by goblins. I heard a mighty fight going on there, and a voice screamed for Kili. He was at the top of the tower, fighting with Thorin. They were surrounded. Then they both fell as well. Dwalin finished off the goblins and ran after them. All I could think about- All I could see was Thorin, laying dead with a broken neck and our child dead before drawing a breath, and the last thing he said to me was exile from Erebor for trying to save their lives. I knew the others would remain loyal to his words, just as they had been before. As much a they might care for me I knew they would not go back on his words. I couldn't bare to see them, to look into their eyes as they turned me away. So, yes, I ran. I fled the battle. I ran and ran and ran until I passed out. I was lucky I was not eaten by some stray warg as I made my way back to the Shire. I suppose they were all...occupied."

   Silence stretched again and Bilbo looked over to meet Dis' gaze with a firmness settling in his core.

   "I fled before, but I will not now," he said slowly, "I would be a part of my son's life, and not some stranger he knows from only stories."

   "Would you?" She asked finally, "And suppose ruin comes again, and all hope seems lost. Where will you be then Bilbo Baggins of the Shire?"

   "I will be with my son and my- and his other father. With the King. I will stand with them until the end or I will die," Bilbo met searching eyes easily. Resolve had settled him. His mind already turning with plans to pack, yet knowing the judgment of this lady stood between him and his family.

    "Right then," she said at last and Bilbo blinked when she stood and left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those ideas that was literally keeping me up at night. I hope you enjoy the idea as much as I do, and would love to hear what you think!


End file.
